


Ashes to Ashes. Gravity falls x Silent hill.

by HanaXIII



Category: Gravity Falls, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, The Nightmare Realm (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaXIII/pseuds/HanaXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:</p><p>What happens when an innocent road trip from Gravity Falls Oregon takes a twisted turn in the end? Revealing a nightmarish realm just waiting to sink its demises into the Pines Family. What is real? What is an illusion? Are these monsters real or a figment dream turned wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please before reading, for those who are caught up on Gravity Falls, this story takes place before " Stanford" is introduced into the main story. This would be placed after season one, with Bill sealed back away temporary, or is he?  
> Also please mind that this does take real life inspiration of tourist destinations along with Centralia being the linked way to Silent Hill.  
> Overall, I really hope you enjoy the first part of the story~!

Pro log: Welcome.

“ Grunkle Stan, are we there yet?” Mable asked sleepily from the back seat of their Great Uncle's old beaten up car, driving down a bumpy mountain dirt road that reminded her twin brother, Dipper, of the landscape surrounding Gravity, falls with the sun high in the early morning.  
“ No, we're not! If you ask one more time, I'm going to turn this car around and our trip will be over!” Stan replied grumpily and obviously tired from all the driving he had done along with his body being sore with driving they had managed in the past few days.  
Grunkle Stan thought that the Mystery Shack needed new items to draw in unlucky and questionably smart people to rip them off of their money, and what no better to get ideas then going on a trip across from Gravity falls to Pennsylvania, a nice place of weird things from “ Harriet's nerve”, “ Road side America.” to other things, but his true destination was to the “ Mutter Museum” in Philadelphia.  
“ And I ask again, why did we have to drive from all the way from Oregon to Pennsylvania? “ Dipper chipped in, resting on his knuckles, keeping his gaze on the landscape as he held his hand on top of his Journal safely in his lap.  
“ Hey, do you want to pay so much for tickets to just get over here? Besides, the good old girl is a tough gal, and I figured why not to take my two favorite Great kids to see this beautiful country?!” Stan replied with a hard forced chuckle. Good old cheapskate Stan as ever he was.

“ Really? Because Wendy told me you wouldn't trust her nor Soos to babysit us after the zombie fiasco to watch us.” Mable spoke with her usual joking tone, to only make Stan silent for a few moments.  
If he had eyes on the back of his head they would share the same grumpy expression he had on his own brow.  
“ Mable....I'll give you five dollars if you do not utter that ever again.”

“ Whooooo! Free money!”  
“ Grunkle Stan? When we get closer to Philadelphia, should we get a hotel to stay and explore the city?” Dipper asked curiously, taking his eyes off the landscape to see Stan shake his head with an arm draped over the passenger seat.  
“ And why would I do that? Isn't sleeping in the car exciting?”

“ Well....” Dipper replied as he looked down to his seat seeing old springs from the leather seat popping through their duck tapped bindings, along with the back seat missing chunks out of its interior.  
“ I figured it would be nice to sleep in a nice bed, after all, isn't your back acting up at all from all the driving? Along with a few holes in both Mable's and I's clothing from the surprise springs.......” Dipper continued in an unpleasant mummer with his eyes lingering on the back of his shorts and torn socks.

“ Kid, if my fifty-year-old self can drag my old body along with two kids across the country, I think I can handle sleeping in a car and besides, I told ya you should have packed extra clothes. If you need to change we can pull off on the side of the road if need be anything.”  
Riding down the dirt path, the group fell quiet until a loud sudden “POP” rang through the air along with a shaky car.  
“ What in the-?!” Stan spoke in shock, as he tried to regain control over the four-wheeled metal vehicle.

Slowing down on a paved clear road, Stan stood up from his seat and search where the sound source came forth.  
“ Son of a basket!” The twins heard from the car along with a loud clunk to follow with their Uncle muttering what seemed to be not clean words under his breath.  
Peeking over the back seat, They could see their Uncle hopping on one leg as he held his foot angrily.

“ I'll...be right back Mable,” Dipper spoke over to his giggling sister, exiting himself out of the car to see his Uncle going through the back trunk looking for a Jack.  
Finding the item he was looking for Stan began to crank up the car, slipping out a few grunts along the way as Dipper watched in silence.  
“ Grunkle Stan, are we gonna be ok?” Dipper asked curiously as he watched his Uncle place an index finger to him.  
“ Nah ah, no jinxing now kid. Keep talking like that and we're not gonna get to anywhere. It's just a hole in the tire. I can fix it no problem. Now be a good kid and pass my the needle nose pliers.”  
Nodding his head, Dipper turned his way over to the trunk and begun to dig through it, finding the tool Stan needed, he turned himself back and gave it to Stan's open palm.

“ Thank kiddo.” Was all that Stan muttered as he begun to try and pull out an object from the tire, with Dipper watching closely, though his gut was telling him something wasn't right.  
“ Um, Gruncle Stan, should we pay for a Tow truck?”

“ Look, what did I say about Jinxing? I said we will-” Stan growled back at his nephew, that was until his hand slipped, smacking his knuckles against the transmission line, causing the needle nose pliers to plunge into it and splutter out transmission oil all over his face.  
“ Dipper.....get my cell phone.....”

An hour and a half seemed to pass by as the kids swung their feet off a bench inside of a car repair shop, and Gruncle Stan, face cleaned and prime thanks to a couple napkins came out of the door that leads into the Garage.  
“ Well, good news kids, the tire is fixed with a new one that was in the back, but the bad news is that the Transmission line is busted and going to repair it along with other.....unfortunate expectations that are due to the car. Repair guys said there was a chunk of sharp knife-like metal that caused the hole in the tire. Stupid hunters leaving their junk on the road.” Stan spoke, whipping his hands on his suit to get rid of the dust of the road.

“ I'm sorry Gruncle Stan, I jinxed us.” Dipper sighed heavily having his gaze on the ground.  
Feeling a strong pat on his back, Dipper glanced up to see Stan standing there with a bright smile on his lips. “ Don't sweat it, kid, you didn't mean to do it, so it's fine, but let's just not keeping throwing unlucky scenarios out there, okay? Besides, the guy in the shop says down the road from here is a restaurant not too far from here, so how about we grab some breakfast? I can kill for a cup of Joe right now.”

“ Oooooo! I want some good pancakes! Dipper let's see if we can make a huge tower out of our food!” Mable chuckled happily to her brother, seeing his warm expression on his lips. “ Sure! You're on!”

Making their way outside of the car repair place, Dipper could have sworn something didn't feel right in the air.  
Looking off into the distance, he could see the mountains piercing the sky with their glory, but somehow, they had fog rolling down them, even though the early morning was warm and there wasn't a storm cloud in the sky.  
Shrugging it off as humidity in the air, he tried to shake off the feeling of dread in his gut, making their way down the road to the restaurant, with food calling their names.

Settling themselves into their booth and menus in hand, Dipper ignored his sister drooling over the menu, he watched his Uncle pull out a notepad from inside his coat, and begun to write down some things onto the piece of paper, labeling it “ Oddities, kids, a family trip for everyone!”

“ What's with the notepad Gruncle Stan?” Dipper asked curiously, seeing Stan's eyes lift off the paper as stopped mid sentence of writing down “ Mutter Museum.”

“ Well, I figured to write down some destinations of places to visit while we're here. You know PA is a big state and we got allot of ground to cover, so why not set a little reminder for me? “ Stan explained in somewhat a chipper tune he was before.

Raising a brow, Dipper rested his elbows on the table watching his Uncle Grin brightly as if he had seen a million dollars before him surrounded by those hot ladies he uncountably seen on those magazines he had in his trunk. He had wished he had forgotten about that memory.  
“ I thought we were just going to Philadelphia?” he asked over to Stan curiously, to only somehow he saw his Uncle's expression grow bigger. He didn't want to think what images was going through Stan's mind.  
“ Why not see all the interesting things along the way right?! More ideas! And more things to bring the money rolling into our door step! I think it's a win-win situation!”

“ Oh, I guess you guys are on a family trip I see?” A women's voice broken through their personal air. The group turned their heads to see a fairly older woman with a little notepad in her hands, ready to take their orders.  
“ Can I have the chocolate chip pancakes with the strawberries on top with Hash Browns?!” Mabel asked excitedly to their new waitress, with a nod of her head as a simple reply to the brunette twin.

“ And for you Pine tree?” The waitress asked with a giggle, which made Dipper let out a little shutter. Least she was the one to give him that nickname, other than a certain dream demon.  
“ Um, same, please. What about you Gruncle Stan?”

“ I'll get a cup of hot coffee, along with dippy eggs and a side of bacon. Say sweet cheeks, do you know any weird and odd places to visit around here are?” Stan spoke, turning in his menu to the waitress, as she placed her hand on her hip, trying to think of any certain places they could go.  
“ Well, there is “ America's Unknown Boy.” In the Cemetery in Phili, but that's an hour drive from here, let's see....”

“ Uh huh,” Stan spoke, plotting down lists of places of where he could visit thanks to the helpful information from the kind lady.

Upon their food finally ready, Mabel drooled over her food as she begun to dig in wildly, Dipper eating his hash browns slowly while Gruncle Stan slowly sipped his coffee, feeling as if his youth was pouring back into his worn body.

“ How is everything?” The waitress asked with a warm smile with Mabel throwing up her hands into the air, holding her fork and knife in each other.

“ THIS IS THE BEST!”

Giggling to Mabel's response, the Waitress had a thought that hit her mind, a place she had forgotten.  
“ Oh, I know of one more place, but it's kinda creepy if you ask me.”  
Perking his ears to her words, Stan settled down his cup of coffee to only replace with a pen in his hand.  
“ I'm listening....”

“ Well, the place is called “ Centralia.” it was an old miners town, a nice place back in the day, until the underground fires begun to start, making it into a Ghost town. “

“ Pfffft what is so creepy about an old Ghost town?” Dipper asked, blowing a raspberry through his lips, though he thought it was boring Mable paid close attention to the story.  
“ Please tell us more!” Mabel pleaded happily, watching the waitress turn her expression into a somewhat worried one but trying to keep her composer with a smile for the children.

“ Well, the place is said to be haunted. It was haunted by the Native American's whose wrath had started the fires. It began to make the town slowly sink within itself, making holes randomly appear and make those who are unfortunate to fall down into a three hundred foot drop.  
Most people around here call it “ Hell Town.” But most people who used to live there call it by “ Silent Hill.” due to the fog rolling down into the town from the mountains.”

Hearing her words, Dippers mind flashed of the mountain area with the rolling fog memory that played in his mind.  
Feeling a cold shiver go up against his spine, he didn't notice how Mabel was begging their Gruncle to go to said area, with only having him raising his hand and shaking his head.  
“ No way kids, I am not letting you roam off in a Ghost town that has mysterious holes from out of nowhere. We don't know if those things are like the mysterious hole back at home, besides didn't you hear the lady?! They can drop you down into H E double hockey sticks if you're not careful enough! So my answer is no.” Stan spoke firmly, putting his foot down. Though a giggle from the waitress rang in his ears as she looked to them sincerely.

“ There is a road that leads above the town. It's safe up there. Though I highly recommend not to take the kids to “ Graffiti highway.” There are some images on that road that are not to be known until they are older. But anyway folks. Enjoy your meal.”

“ Okay, can we go on the road?!” Mabel continued to ask, seeing Stan to only sigh and shake his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“ No.”

“ But think about it Gruncle Stan....; The story alone can make people want to come in just to listen! Think of all the money coming in~. Besides, the, lady said so herself that the road is safe!” Mabel sang playfully, lowering her gaze as mischievous, she could see Stan's eyebrows twitched with curiosity.  
“ Alright, you got my goat, we can go.”  
“ YIPPPEEE! DIPPER THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!”  
Wrapping her arms around her little brother, she began to sway him back and forth, though Dipper's thoughts were something else, the Fog he had seen on the Mountain.

End of Pro log.  
Code: “ I'm there now, waiting in our special place.”


	2. Welcome To Silent Hill Kiddos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say curiosity killed the cat and satisfaction brought him back.  
> However, would that hold any meaning to the Twins when Dipper found something that would lead his sister into a new mystery on their family vacation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am sorry I haven't wrote in ages! I've wanted to get myself to become a better author so I had taken a break off of writing to focus on college. But since the semester is over, my writing muse can come out to play again.  
> This time I promise to not leave anyone in the dark anymore. 
> 
> I sincerely hope you all enjoy Chapter 1 ( even though it says Chapter 2 on here, the first was a prolog lol )

Dipper could say that the bus was more comfortable on him as the rest of his family taken a small nap, Mable resting against Grunkle Stan who had a river of drool sliding down his chin with his fez covering his eyes. A light smile crept on his lips watching them rest peacefully to then take his gaze to the landscape before him. 

The mountains and the sea of trees reminded him so much of Gravity Falls that he could almost swear he was back there except the rolling fog brought him back to reality where he was at. He wasn't at the safety of the Mystery Shack, he was far away from home in an unknown state and no lead on any creatures or weird things that could make themselves present.  
Dipper even began to doubt if the Journal was of any use on his trip. Perhaps he didn't need the Journal, he was on vacation after all, what could go wrong? He just needed to take this time and enjoy himself with his family.

" Attention, please! Attention, please! Next stop, Centralia. Please gather your bags and prepare to deploy." A voice rang through the bus speakers, bringing Dipper attention towards the front of the bus with Grunkle Stan and Mabel rising slowly out of their slumber.

" Are we there?" Mabel asked softly with the bus pulling to a stop.  
Walking themselves off of the bus, They had found themselves in the Center of what would be been the old Route 61 intersection.  
Standing in the middle of what seemed to be the middle of nowhere Grunckle Stan's eyes widen in disbelief and his face completely flushed with anger.  
**" WE ROAD AN HOUR OUT HERE TO VISIT SOME MOUNT OF DIRT?!?! "** Stan road in anger, not paying attention to the bus behind them ride off, leaving them on the roadside in the wilderness. Pulling out an advertising pamphlet from the Dine in Cafe from his vest pocket. " According to this, _' Centralia had become a ghost town due their burning trash fell into one of the old mining shafts and was ever since been burning. '_ Along with _' There are vents in the ground that produce so much heat that if a person were to lay down a piece of wood on the vents, it would be set ablaze. Such so, the heat from the ground cause " Bubbles" to form on the pavement along having some areas not be able to keep snow on the ground due to the heat. '_ huh.....interesting." Dipper noted his family with a very happy Mabel running around, being the curious adventure she was and his Gruncle deadpanned from the information given.

" Hey, guys look!!" Mabel cried out from a bush in joy, waving her arm to signal the two males to come follow her.

Glancing at each other, Dipper and Stan shrugged their shoulders for a second to follow Mabel's Lead.

Leading her family through the brush, the Pines family saw " Graffiti Road" before them, just like the waitress had mentioned. Mabel's eyes widen with joy, letting her happiness to take over her small frame and begun to run up and down the road happily. Stan had his annoyed brow stuck while Dipper couldn't help but smile, at least, filled with some motivation.  
" Well, least the lady was right. Why don't we look around this place? We did come out all this way, we can explore the place and maybe find some things for to add to the shop?"

An escape sigh left Stan's lips, admitting defeat to the Twins. Cheers of joy and laughter escaped the two as the day was spent in the ghost town. Finding " bubbles" on the road, finding weird messages on the road as well with Stan quickly covering the kid's eyes when he had found something not appropriate for their age and moved along, feeling the ground when they had found a pocket of smoke escaping, to exploring the local near graveyards around the area.  
It over was a fun exploration, Dipper had thought, making his way back towards where the bus had dropped them off, thinking to himself that maybe he didn't need the journal after all, maybe this would just be a normal vacation he had wished for.  
Following five feet behind his Uncle, Dipper looked over the quiet mountain landscape. Then, he felt something under his foot.  
" Hm?" Stopping in his tracks, Dipper glanced down to the bottom of his foot to see what seemed to be an envelope, aged over with time. He wondered why such a thing would be here, other than thinking it was random trash he had noticed around the area. Dipper decided to leave the old letter alone, until he lifted his foot from it, making his eyes widen in horror.  
On the envelope, there was an insignia drawn on it, a hand with six fingers with the number 4 on it.  
He wasn't dreaming, was he? His eyes must have played tricks on him but no matter how many times he had rubbed his eyes, the letter still looked the same.  
The Author of the Journals was here!  
Dippers mind screamed with mix emotions, excitement, fear and confusion. Quickly snatching the letter, he shoved the envelope into his vest pocket and picked up the pace, apologizing to Stan for falling behind.

Once the bus had come and picked them up, Dipper couldn't pry his eyes off the wooded abandon ghost town, even after it begun to drift off into the distance out of his sight.  
He had to know what was in the letter. He just had too! 

Hours went by as Stan's car was finally fixed by the time the sun had set. Up to code, Stan had driven not too far to a nearby motel to stay for the night before continuing their trip to Phili.

Stan's snores had filled the room, Mabel knocked out hard as a rock snuggling her pig plush close to herself, Dipper was wide awake, his eyes staring at the old digital clock that read 12 am.  
Dipper couldn't sleep, how could he? He had a letter that was left from the author, clearly with a new number on it.  
He knew Gideon Gleeful couldn't have been in the area, knowing him that the snob would be too scared to get his manicured hands and suit dirty. Who else could it have been that left the letter there?  
It couldn't have been Bill.....  
Bill was back in the other dimensions as far as he comfortably known.  
Could it be a cruel trick played on him? Thousands of questions filled Dipper's mind with one concluding answer.  
He had to read that letter!

Sitting up from his bedside, Dipper reached over into his backpack on the ground and begun to dig through it to pull out his flashlight.  
Taking his eyes back onto the mysterious letter, Dipper could feel his heart pound in his chest, war drums filling his ears and shaking hands reaching out to the letter. Allowing it to rest in his hand, Dipper sat crossed legged, holding onto the flashlight in one hand while his fingers pressed into the fold, gently tearing open the letter making sure that he didn't tear the treasured item inside.  
Pushing the entrance open, Dipper slipped two fingers into the envelope to pull out the letter inside. Unfolding the letter, Dipper's surprised eyes begun to scan over the hand written paper as if his life was on the line.

_" In my restless dreams, I see that town._  
Silent Hill.  
To whom this is concerned, please know of this dreaded place, the legends are all true. The mysterious town appearing from the mist, the lore and all it's hidden mysteries are all true. However......  
What I am searching for is not here. They are not here.  
I thank the universe that he is not here. I must continue my search. I am thankful I left another journal behind in that cursed town.  
I don't care for it. I don't want it back. It can be lost forever in the fog for all I care.  
But to whom is reading this,  
Do not go to Silent Hill. "

The mere thought alone about another Journal being this far out from Gravity Falls filled Dipper with a temptation to just go back Centralia just to look for it, not even caring for what the letter warned.  
They had wrestled with many weird creatures of many kinds and faced weirder things like a crazy pixel women, dinosaurs to even Dream Demons! What could be worse than that?

Dipper knew he couldn't wait for a second longer to explore the ghost town that he pushed himself out of bed and begun to rush around, getting himself changed back into his regular clothes.  
The rustling of items in the background awoken Mabel from her sleep with Stan sleeping like the dead.  
" What's.. going on? " Mabel groaned tiredly, seeing her twin brother run around with different items in his hands and wildly stuffing his backpack into them.  
" Dipper....what on earth are you doing? It's almost 12:30....why are packing your bag? " Mable asked tiredly.  
Snapping his head over his shoulder, Dipper had a bright smile on his lips seeing Mable awake. " Perfect!" Dipper cheered happily to the sight as he quickly rushed over and shaken Mabel's shoulders furiously.  
" There is another Journal here Mabel! We gotta find it! Hurry and get changed! We're looking for it!" 

Running off to grab more items, along with tossing Mabel's clothing in her face, Mabel stared at her brother as if he had grown a second head. " Are you nuts? We're heading to Philadelphia in the morning! Besides, how can you be sure if there is such Journal all the way out here?!" Mable asked her brother filled with doubt until Dipper walked up to her and placed the letter in her lap.  
" Now get change," Dipper ordered, now with Mabel taking a turn to read it.  
" Ok, you got my goat."

Walking themselves outside of the motel fully changed in their clothing, Mabel and Dipper began to make their track down the lonely highway.  
" Dipper....." Mable spoke, following close by her brother who was dangerously close to rows of overgrown cornfields.  
" How are we going to get there before morning? We can't walk all that way." Mabel continued with realization dawning onto Dipper. She was right, there was no way they would be able to make it to Centralia to explore and walk back to get to the motel back in time before Stan woken up.  
" .... You're right Mabel.....maybe we should just turn back...." Dipper replied in defeat. Mentally kicking himself, the twins have begun to turn around until they were faced with a school bus riding up beside them.  
How couldn't they notice or heard it coming up on them?! Starring in confusion, the two yellow doors opened up to see stepping down a man wearing a bus attire uniform, the brim of his hat covering his facial features.  
" My my, seems you kids are in a hurry somewhere. " The mysterious man chuckled lightly to them. Mabel didn't like the air that this man was giving off, but Dipper oblivious to it smiled brightly replying excitedly " We're heading to find Silent- I mean Centralia! "  
" Ahh, well if you're heading out that way, why don't I give you'll ride? It would be pretty far to walk there all by your lonesome and my bus route is that way, it wouldn't be much of a problem. Besides, I'm sure your parents know you're exploring out this way."  
" Really?! That would be great! Thank you!" Dipper exclaimed happily knowing that riding there would give them more time to search for the Journal but Mabel started to have second thoughts on the whole idea.  
" Dipper....I..." Mabel spoke up nervously but was ceased when her brother followed the mysterious man, becoming them onto the bus. Mabel knew she couldn't leave her brother by himself she followed after him, sitting down on the empty school bus next to her brother already strapped into his seat.

" Next stop, Silent Hill." The bus driver chuckled, pulling the bus away. Mabel could only watch the Mote slowly slip out of her sight, the feeling of dread churning her belly. Dipper, however, was about to bounce out of his seat in sheer excitement.

What had taken them about a two-hour walk on foot was nothing more than a forty minute drive of silence as the bus drove into intersection 61. The once farm lands were now surrounded by a thick coat of fog. Even the bus head lights had a hard time piercing through it but the driver had no qualms with it just keeping a joy filled smirk on his lips.  
It has taken about a minute later for the bus to come to a halt and open the bus doors, allowing some of the fog to fill the bus.

" Alright kiddos, here you are. Have fun and be careful." The bus driver gleeful announced. Rushing to get his seat belt off, Dipper hurriedly ran off the bus head first into the sea of fog while Mabel slowly followed behind. Stepping off the final step, Mabel felt the gravel beneath her feet, waiting for the bus doors to close.  
" Before I go, one word of advice I would give to your brother, Shooting star. I hope you find what you're looking for." The bus driver has spoken to Mabel. Quickly turning herself around to see what he had meant, the bus was swallowed up by the fog, leaving Mabel standing there in silence.

" Hey, Mabel! Hurry up! Time is on the essence here!" Dipper cried out to catch his sister's attention.  
" C-Coming!" Mabel stuttered in her reply, quickly following behind her brother.

Following up her brother on the curved road, the area was silent. The sounds of animals of the night had vanished in thin air, even the air was dead quiet, not a single wind breeze was felt nor heard.  
If Mabel was honest, she felt scared and wished she had convinced Dipper to just stay at the motel and forget the whole thing, it was too late. Clicking on their flashlights, the twins continued their track upon the curving road, seeing abandoned cars against the side railings.  
" Dipper.....I don't think we have been in this way before, maybe we should turn back." Mabel requested, scarred that they would get lost on an unknown road, thinking that Bus driver must have dropped them off at the wrong spot.  
" Pfffft, nonsense. The guy said he was heading this way, why would he lead us astray?" Dipper sarcastically replies to her request while rolling his eyes.  
Moving the beams of light to cut through the fog, Mabel's light fell flat on a solid object soon Dipper fellow after, both encountering a sign on the side of the road.  
_" Welcome to Silent Hill."_

" Mabel! We made it! See?! The bus driver wasn't wrong! Come on! We got to find that journal!" Dipper cheered to his sister before taking off into the fog to find the town with Mabel shouting out his name following pursuit behind him.

Running along the road, the Twins came to a complete halt in their tracks, both of their eyes widen to see what lay before them.  
A full flourish town they haven't seen before, completely abandoned. It had looked like the residents had left everything behind, cars were parked on side streets, rust covering the majority of the fences in sight and different kinds of litter from paper, plastic bags, and wooden planks filled the cracked streets. Even the streets had wild plants growing in them.  
" Well....... I guess we should go looking." Dipper spoke, swallowing down the hard lump built into his throat. There was no way he would turn back now, not after coming out this far.

Hint for next chapter: Homecoming.


End file.
